Web crawlers identify content of a web to enable entities to automatically determine content of web pages without the need for user interaction with the web page. Web crawlers may identify content of web pages using hypertext markup language (HTML) of the web pages, document object models (DOMs) of the web pages, etc. Some web pages may include web applications that enable user interaction with the web page and/or features of the web page via the web application.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.